


a very larry christmas

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Larry christmas, M/M, larry family, larry fluff, mom louis, mom louos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have their first Christmas as all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a very larry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I had such shy with this butg its the best one they. Literally took me over an hour to publish this and I had to delete a lot of shit and re do this. One of my best stories yet, that's for sure. Leave comments if you liked this!

Its a week before Christmas and Louis and Harry have yet to buy Christmas presents. 

Its not that their lazy, defiantly not, they've got three kids, its just that they procrasinate. A lot. They originally planned to go Christmas shopping the weekend Louis' mum had took the kids and it was just him and Harry, but the problem was that it was just him and Harry. Louis usually not the one to put off things too long but the fact that him and Harry got to spend a whole weekend together without any screaming boys and barfing babies, well, they couldn't quite risk their chances. 

Anyway, Louis and Harry are currently at the mall pushing a shopping cart and looking for the nearest Toys R Us. 

 

"Dammit, Harry. When was the last time we went to Toys R Us?" Louis groans as he manouvers his and Harry's bodies out of peoples way. 

"Last Christmas." Harry says. 

"Why is is so bloody hard to find?" Louis groans, again, and turn a corner, neasrly running into a sign printed with toy brands across the cardboard. Toys R Us it reads. 

"Found it."

 

They find what they need within three hours and then they head off to other kids stores Louis forgets the names of.

They get their eldsest son, Alfie, who is five, a bicycle, a tablet made for younger kids getting prepped for school, a parka, lots of clothes(although he already has enough), a pair of Nike sneakers to match his daddy's, an action figure set and many more things Louis forgets that he got. Next is their second son, Theo, who is three. He gets clothes, toys, a tricycle, new shoes as well, a comic book set(he can't even ready why did he ask for that again?), pajamas and the necessities. Finally, their youngest offspring Aurora, at the age of nine months, gets clothes, blankets, diapers, a swing and honesty, Louis feels like he's just going to get her the stuff she's run out of. She probably can't even open presents yet.

 

 

They get home at eleven and the kids are already asleep. Louis kisses his mother goodbye and closes the door behind her, collapsing on the bed out of exhaustion.

 

"Gosh, when was the last time we did that?" 

"Last Christmas." Harry states bluntly. 

Louis rolls his eyes and turns on his side. "Night, Harry."

Harry cuddles up behind him. "Goodnight, baby."

 

×××××

 

(∆1dayuntilChristmas∆)

 

"Alfie! Come to the door a minute!" Louis yells up the stairs as him and Harry dress the little ones into their snow gear. Theo was hesitant at first, as he doesnt like the cold but soon warmed up to the idea witnessing Alfie so excited to play in it. 

"Coming, Mummy!" He yells back, the sound of footsteps pounding on the carpeted hallway upstairs signal he is, indeed, coming. 

Louis finishes lacing up Theo's snow boots and tugs one of Harry's beanies on his straight hair. Louis can't resist laughing when Theo turns and gazes up at him with cotton in his eyes. He looks confusedly at Harry. "Why Mummy laugh?" 

Harry shrugs with a smile on his face. "You look cute."

Theo nods and says "I know." with so much seriousness that Harry is left dumbstruck as the three year old turns away from him. 

For being autistic, Harry is extremely surprised that Theo talks as much as he does. When he was born, the doctors told Louis and Harry that Theo may never talk, only make random sounds at random times, but he was functioning like a normal kid. It surprised the doctors so much that they had to test him for being autistic again, dumbfounded when the tests came back 100% positive. 

"Mummy! I here, I here!" Alfie yells as he steps off the last step and bounces onto Louis' lap.

He kisses Alfie's head and gathers Rory and places her into her car seat, mindful of her drowsiness. 

 

* * *

When the family arrive at the ice rink, Alfie runs ahead, Harry chasing after him, leaving Louis to get Theo and Aurora from their car seats. 

Theo holds Louis hand while Louis gets his daughter out of her car seat, letting go of Theo's hand only once to bundle his sister in blankets. 

"Okay, let's go babies."

 

They find Harry and Alfie tying their skates laces when they get to the rink. Harry stands and takes Theo to help him into his own skates. 

"Sorry for leaving you, babe." Harry apologizes, kissing Louis quickly on the lips, then bending to Theo's level. 

"You were catching our son, that okay."  
Harry laughs and pecks Aurora on her sleeping nose and takes his sons hands, looking at Louis confusingly as he sits on the bench and bounces their daughter.

"You're not going to skate?" Harry asks.

Louis looks up. "Oh, no. I've got to watch Rory. You guys go ahead."

 

>* * *

 

Two hours later, they leave with a blabbering Rory, content to drinking his cocoa Alfie, and a screaming and crying Theo. 

Louis sighs and hitches him higher on his hip. "Theo, baby, please stop. Mummy has a headache." 

But he doesn't. He continues to whale why they make their way to the car, mums with their own kids giving them pitying looks. Louis looks away. 

The worst thing about Theo having autism is that when he cries, he never communicates. He doesn't say what's wrong like Alfie does and he doesn't point to what he wants or what hurts like Aurora does. Half the time, Louis has to give him chocolate milk in his sippy cup and rock him to sleep. But he doesn't have chocolate milk and Theo has to sit in the back in his car seat. 

"Theo, please." Louis begs as Harry starts the car. He places a comforting hand on Louis thigh. 

Honestly, sometimes Louis is so blown away at the fact that Harry never explodes like Louis does. He never snaps at the kids when he's in a foul mood and he never needs to take a moment to himsel to get his mind straight. Then again, he also didn't deliver three children. 

They arrive at the house twenty minutes later, Louis unbuckling Theo immedently and taking him into the house. 

He puts Theo on his hip all the while he whines into Louis neck and blubbers incoherent words. Louis makes his sippy cup quickly, carrying him into the living room and onto the couch where he plops down. He situates Theo and gives him the sippy cup, Theo quieting down right away and Louis heaving a sigh of relief. 

Harry joins them later with Alfie, as he put Aurora to bed when the clock hit nine. 

At nine-thirty, the boys are asleep and put into bed while Louis and Harry wrap presents. 

 

And at eleven o'five, the presents are under the tree and the whole house is asleep.

 

***  
(∆ChristmasDay∆)

"Mummy! Mummy! Its Christmas!" Louis wakes the next morning with a sharp elbow rammed into his side. 

But he smiles nonetheless at his baby boys at the end of his bed, Harry awake and getting their daughter. 

* * *

The boys love their presents, Aurora liking the wrapping paper more than anything. There's pictures and videos taken, and later while family and friends are over, they gather around the Christmas tree and take a group picture.

 

When Harry kisses him lasterr that night under the mistletoe, Louis mumbles into his mouth, "Best Christmas yet."

 

And of course, Harry has to agree. 

fin


End file.
